Mobile cleaning machines, such as floor cleaning machines, are generally known in the art. Many mobile cleaning machines can be commonly divided into two categories: a first category including mobile cleaning machines in which the operator is standing on the floor and walking behind the machine (“walk-behind” machines), and a second category including mobile cleaning machines in which the operator is sitting or standing on the machine itself (“ride-on” machines). Because of the mobility of such machines, it is possible for the machines to be stolen or to go missing. In some geographic locations, up to 20% of mobile cleaning machines go missing annually.
Similar theft and loss issues are common with mobile and portable devices that, for example, are dedicated to a particular facility (e.g., building or other property) but that are susceptible to theft or loss based upon their mobile and portable nature. Examples of such other devices include forklifts, loaders, excavators, scissor lifts, lawnmowers, motorized carts, ATVs, and other wheeled or tracked vehicles.
One solution to the theft and loss issues just described is the use of online geographical location systems. Online geographical location systems utilize online systems such as a global positioning system (GPS), a cellular network, or a radio communication network. GPSs utilize space-based satellites that communicate with a GPS receiver located on the mobile apparatus. The GPS satellites and GPS receiver communicate in order to geographically locate the GPS receiver, and thus the mobile apparatus. In contrast, geographical location systems utilizing cellular networks use the position of a cellular receiver located on the mobile apparatus relative to a plurality of cellular towers. For example, the process of triangulation or trilateration can be used to determine the position of the cellular receiver. Triangulation is the process of determining the location of the cellular receiver by measuring angles between the cellular receiver and two or more cellular towers, whereas trilateration is the process of determining the location of the cellular receiver by measuring the distances between the cellular receiver and two or more cellular towers. Geographical location systems utilizing a radio communication network use similar methods as those used with cellular networks, including but not limited to, triangulation and trilateration.
Online geographical location systems typically require constant online communication. Constant online communication can result in excess drainage of the power source (e.g., the batteries powering the mobile apparatus). Such communication can also utilize communication resources regardless of whether the device being monitored is moving or the extent to which the device has moved. Further, constant online communication can result in excess expenses as a result of data charges.